


The FAME Program: The Summer 2019 Diary

by glitterydesires



Category: American Horror Story, Billie Eilish - Fandom, Halsey, My Chemical Romance, Yungblud, brendon urie - Fandom, brie larson - Fandom, the 1975 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterydesires/pseuds/glitterydesires
Summary: *Based on true events that happened this summer at a program I’m in. It's retold as if Lana was to have a tumblr where she spilled tea on what happened everyday. The characters are famous people instead of ordinary.The FAME program helps famous people with their careers. Lana and Legend are 2 best friends who have the craziest summer stories and this one may top all of them.





	1. Chapter 1

June 8 

Welcome back FAME members. Ready for another summer of work and tea? 

I just had the longest drive ever. I would’ve taken a train or plane but I have 4, technically 5 bags. I apologize for not writing much last year. I actually had blasts I was gonna put on the website but everything was more complicated than a math problem. Now, I love chaos but summer 2018 was something else. This summer I don’t wanna raise my expectations too high. However, from the what Legend told me, it’s gonna be better. I’m rooming with her and Brie Larson.

Honestly, I’m glad Ira made a Sacramento sect of the FAME program. It’s a way for all of us to escape the chaos of Hollywood and truly focus on the next era of our careers. 

Enough about me. Let’s get to wtf is happening. 

Legend is now dating Corey Taylor. Halsey is now dating up and coming rock boy Yungblud aka Dominick Harrison. How either happened, I have no idea but they’re both cute. The rest as far as I know, are single af. Also, 

Can’t wait to see what changes this summer though.

\- xoxo, ldr

06.09.19

Happy first day of chaos. Well the first part was at least. We had our annual summer meeting. I now know everyone who’s here or at least gonna come:

Brendon Urie  
Matty Healy  
Patrick Stump

Josh Dun  
Shawn Mendes  
Evan Peters

Corey Taylor  
Dominick Harrison (Yungblud)  
Gerard Way

Brie Larson  
Legend  
Me

Billie Eilish  
Taylor Swift  
Emma Roberts

Halsey  
Camila Cabello  
Ava Max

The staff: Frank Iero, Tyler Joseph, Pete Wentz, Sarah Paulson, and of course the man who puts this whole program together, Ira Glass.

Now here’s some tea I heard today. Apparently someone’s parent complained because Gerard, Corey and, Dominick were vaping on the patio of their apartment. Now all vapers must go at least 20 feet away from their apartment. Even though vaping makes no sense to me, there’s no reason to be mad about it.

Also, I didn’t eat all day. I finally ate after the meeting with Matty and Brendon. I asked the vape squad if anyone wanted food but they all said no. 

As I type this, I’m watching cringe Netflix movies. Goodnight

-L.D.R


	2. Week 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I’ve been getting a lot of kudos, I’ve decided to start posting again. Thanks guys.

June 10

It’s another week and most of us are settled in. It’s not time for work yet so I know everyone is trying to find some fun. Corey and Pete decided to come with Legend and I to Jamba Juice. Actually, Pete was going with us because Corey claimed he was going to work today but came with us anyways. Legend thinks it’s because Corey is jealous of Pete but why would he be?

Later tonight, Legend and I checked out the nearby mall. Matty joined because he wants to buy anime merch. He begged me not to write this on here but oh well.

\- LDR

June 11

Earlier today, Evan drove me and Emma to our job site. We are gonna work at a music center and I’m so excited. I wasn’t sure what to wear so I put on a blue dress. It’s funny because apparently this is a place where we can wear casual. I also got coffee at a small coffee shop. It cost more than Starbucks but oh well.

Legend and I spent the rest of the day at the pool and allowed anyone to join us. Matty and Brendon were the only ones that did. It was interesting though. Matty said he was scared of the water so we decided to show him how to swim. He began to breathe heavily and cry as he got more into the water. Matty kept holding on to me, it was low key adorable. 

So far this summer is going amazing.

Sincerely,

LDR

June 12

It’s another day of waking up at 10 am, drinking coffee, and eating strawberries for breakfast. I’m so glad it’s grocery day today.   
Legend and Corey are going on a 10 hour amtrak to Hollywood. I’m not one to judge. They really needed their alone time. I’m hanging out with Matty and Brendon today. Matty decided to make me spaghetti which was alright. He doesn’t know what a seasoning is though apparently. They both want to show me an anime movie and there’s nothing else to do so I might as well.

\- LDR

06.13.19

Now before anyone questions what I did or gets the rumor wrong. Mr. Matty Healy decided to kiss me last night not even hours after Legend and Corey left.

Did I stop him? No but am I interested? No. Ladies and gentleman, let this be a lesson in boredom. He’s a nice guy and all but I couldn’t. 

Dan Howell is all the way in our LA program but congrats to him for coming out anyways. Wish he was up here so I could tell him personally. 

Today I hung out at the staff office since Corey and Legend were gone. Frank was helping Gerard think of new ways to make his new album more amazing than last so I listened in and joined. Emma kept walking in and out and kept interrupting them. I got annoyed. I’m sorry to blast but sweetie, pick an area if someone is having an important talk and SIT. If anyone is curious, Gerard is debating making his album have an 80s vibe. 

\- LDR

June 14

Corey and Legend came back and found out everything. They told me they’re not too weirded out because apparently weird things also happened in Hollywood. I’m definitely not allowed to write about those weird things. 

Honestly, all we did today was get starbucks and watch Female Killers on youtube. Frank did came into our apartment to get paperwork settled but told us to turn it off because he hates listening to this kinda stuff during work hours. First I thought he was joking but he really wasn’t. I respected him and turned it off. 

\- LDR

 

June 15

A certain Halsey came into my apartment this morning. I didn’t know until I woke up and walked to the couch. Her and Legend has just come back from their job orientation at the daycare center. She was at my home to talk with Legend about stuff then Halsey learned Matty kissed me. She was repulsed. I only cried for 4 seconds because I thought it was judgmental. Legend promised me it wasn’t that deep though. 

Later on, Corey sent Legend and I on a mission to Target. He said he was going to cook for us. The trip involved learning about onions and Corey texting us every time he realized he forgot something. 

When we came back, Josh was finally here. I haven’t seen him in months so I gave him a hug. As we waited for dinner to be made, Josh asked if I wanted to walk with him to the apartment. The walk was chaotic because we got lost and he received THE WRONG KEY. Pete had to come over with the right one but he also got lost. It actually was pretty hilarious now thinking about it. We asked Pete if he wanted to join us for dinner but apparently Emma said she wanted help making tacos. 

At Corey’s apartment, it was: his roommates, Legend, Patrick, Halsey, me, and Josh. He made some teriyaki chicken with rice. Corey let me play only one song so I just randomly chose King For A Day. I wanted to play a Fall Out Boy song next but Corey and Patrick didn’t let me. I mean if someone wanted to play my song, I’d say please do.

\- LDR


	3. Chapter 3

June 17

Good morning FAME. I’m gonna be gone for the day because I have to meet with my tour manager. The next era is gonna be huge and I’m excited.

I also want to note that I saw all of you spam our group chat. I want to thank Frank and Gerard for starting that.

\- L.D.R.

June 19

It was my first day of work at the Children’s Music Center. I thought I was going to teach or something but I’m pretty much helping the art room. It was a bad idea to wear a dress today. Oh well.

Once I got home, Corey and Legend were on the couch. They were debating something and I just wanted to lay on the couch. I went a bit wild because I was tired. I can’t believe I used to be upset we’d do nothing after work. Like work is so exhausting and I wanna sleep.

-LDR

June 20

Today I felt total chaos. I totally went off on Emma today and I’m not sorry. She literally drove me crazy at work today. Our supervisor kept telling us to not use my phone when it was Emma who was doing it the whole time. I wasn’t going to get yelled at for something I’m not doing. 

Pete told me I didn’t really have the right to do that but I honestly had enough at that point. I guess for now her and I will just be separate for now. 

June 21

I made some homemade pizza and invited Patrick, Gerard, and Matty. There was some slight drama because Matty said that he wonders what he will be like when he’s older and doesn’t want to sell out. Patrick asked what he meant by that and Matty said Fall Out Boy wasn’t as great as it used to be and Gerard changed. Gerard commented back “Wow. Since when are you a teenage boy on a discussion board?” Legend and I laughed. 

June 22

Today felt like a blur. It all started with me just reading the creepy stories subreddits. I then began to clean up the apartment because Brie and Legend weren’t up yet. Also, Legend hasn’t been feeling good lately. 

I don’t know why the rest of today doesn’t feel real. Does anyone else feel some sort of weird time warp today? Could it be the heat or that I slept at 5 am? Nothing technically bad happened today. Josh did have to help Legend because she passed out though. 

What do you guys think it is?

-LDR


	4. Chapter 4

June 23

That feeling still hasn’t gone away, I feel like something is about to happen. I calmed myself down when I hung out with Taylor and Billie. We ate some french toast and eggs in their apartment. They told me everything will be fine.  
Yesterday I asked if anyone else was feeling what I was. Billie first told me something about retrograde but I wasn’t paying attention (sorry). I did have a dream though, Someone in the next few days is going to fuck up and it’s going to change everything,

I guess we will see.

LDR

June 24

Matty walked to the bus stop with me. I appreciate that so much. Honestly, the Sacramento bus isn’t that scary but any first experience scares me. 

I feel like nothing much happens at work. I just want more responsibility. Like Brie and Taylor get to model outfits, Halsey and Legend get to do ballet with kids, etc. So far, the only people I can relate to are Patrick and Camila. All they do is sign people in at the community center. The good thing is I get home by 3:30. I asked Frank and Gerard for advice. Frank said I can do what I want and should somehow show I can do more, Gerard said with supervisor permission but Frank basically told me to do what I want. So I will. Maybe I will play a song on the piano idk. Anyone have ideas?

LDR

June 25

Today I decided to make some music in the music room. My supervisor didn’t mind and I made a new song that I can’t wait to debut. He said that I just shouldn’t do it when the music room is busy.

I was tired once I got home and didn’t feel like cooking anything. Luckily, Corey made us tri tip and potatoes. Patrick, Frank, Pete, and Gerard also joined us. This is the fanciest meal I have had so far this summer. We invited Halsey and Dominick but they apparently went to Sonic instead. They missed out. I guess Matty makes Patrick uncomfortable so we are trying not to have them in the same room, especially after a long day at work. I just hope this calms down soon.

LDR

June 26

Matty claims to not be problematic anymore but apparently, an inappropriate joke was shared on the bus this morning. Halsey and Legend said he said something about Patrick and Dominick. No one will tell me what was said but yikes.

Work was fun and really productive. This one guy made me mad tho because he kept making things like sweeping in 2 person jobs. Like I know I’m famous but I have cleaned before in my life when I was like 10. 

After work, Miles was at the office so I babysat him while Frank was doing work stuff. Miles was watching comedy videos with bad words in them. I’m fine with that as long as there’s no hateful stuff. Corey, the edgiest man I’ve met, disagreed and told Miles to change the video. Kids are confusing.

The good news is that I found the cabinet in the staff office with all the canned beans. I won’t tell you guys where it is because I found it without even trying. 

-LDR

June 27

It’s the end of the second week of work. It’s my job again to go on grocery duty since Brie and Legend don’t want to. Shawn, Billie, Ava, Brendon, and Dominick also joined me. Frank put on some Nine Inch Nails in the car so this was the most fun I’ve had in a grocery run. It was their loss because we also got to go watch Annabelle afterward. 

I got a group chat text saying tomorrow is a mall trip. Can’t wait to see everyone then.

June 28

Sadly the mall trip got canceled. I am now sad. Also, Legend worked today since she missed her first week of work so there isn’t much to do. Ira and Connor decided that today was going to be the day to tell us how we are doing so far at our job. Ira called me out for yelling at Emma last week. I told him that I was just tired of her messing up. Connor (nicely) said that it’s best to just not focus on what others do and to do what I think is best. I guess I’ll just go with that. 

LDR

June 29

Legend told me something interesting today, She asked me if I’d be cool going on a double date with her, Corey, and Patrick. I said alright. Maybe it’ll be fun. For now, we are all just sitting down in the staff office. I decided to participate in this short story thing set up by Frank and Ira. I’m writing about a Starbucks run gone wrong. I can’t wait to share it!

LDR


	5. Chapter 5

June 30

Word on the complex has it that Legend has turned down being Billie’s opening act. I asked why and she said that a label up here has contacted her about possibly debuting at an award show in the Fall. Corey is joining her for support. I know she will do great.

In me news, I walked with Patrick to the liquor store. He wasn’t sure how to get there so I showed him. At the store. I noticed a clothing rack. It was very odd. The shirts were like $40 and they said “NorCal Rules”. Did a 5-year-old make these? I don’t know. But anyway, I grabbed a Coke Zero and some popcorn. Patrick got a Red Bull and hot Cheetos. We had a good talk about the music industry and what we plan to do for the next album era. I’m glad we are getting closer.

LDR

July 1

I am on the bus back home and I have great news! I finally have a purpose at this job. Emma said that I couldn’t help with the music camps but she was wrong. I talked with the teacher of the camp and she said I was a great role model for future artists. So what I did was I went outside during playtime. This little girl was playing on a drum so I decided to show her a song on it. My supervisor was impressed and said I could help as long as it’s not busy in the main room. Finally, my plan worked!

LDR

July 2

There’s something about walking alone in the city during the day. You think I would be scared but honestly, it’s somehow relaxing. Also, there are fancy business people all over the place in downtown so I feel safe. At work, I met an anti-vax mom though. It was the weirdest experience. She just kept disinfecting the table and making sure her kids had an apron even for playing with the play dough. I swear I’m the only person with these stories in this program. Anyone else?

LDR

July 3

Breaking tea tonight. Matty Healy is out of the FAME program. He was being hostile to mainly Dominick and Patrick. Gerard was getting annoyed and actually felt uncomfortable around Matty so he also said something. Corey is now rooming with Brendon and Patrick is with Gerard and Dominick. Not only that but Connor is going to leave FAME once the summer is over. Not because of anything he did but he said he wants to focus on his business career again. Ira broke all this news to us in an intense discussion, I almost cried. It’s not because I don’t think Matty did anything wrong. It’s because it’s a shift in the program and I hate change.

Also, the guy who would drive us for free is now asking FAME for $100 a week to drive us. Gooselin Shuttles is a scam y’all.

*Update 1 am:

I needed a good drink and let me tell you I am tipssssyyy.   
Love,

LDR

July 4

Happy Fourth of July and Stranger Things Day. I swear I was hacked last night. Anyways, half of the program went home for the weekend but that’s alright. 

The real party was with us. Since Corey moved into Matty’s old apartment and Brendon was away for the weekend, we decided to drink a bit and head to the pool. It was Me, Patrick, Corey, Legend, Josh, and Camila. There were other people at the pool too. Everyone decided to jump in the pool but I was so scared to. The party was low key over when Legend hurt her back while jumping in. Patrick and Corey had to walk her back. Josh, Camila, and I then got some food while we waited for the three of them. Legend was fine after a while. Also, I heard that tomorrow is the actual shopping trip and double date. I gotta have 2 outfits ready now. Oh god.

LDR

July 5

Finally, it’s time for the FAME shopping trip. Our task is to look for one outfit for an award show at Macy”s. I am excited but also don’t want to do this with 20 other people. Oh well. I found the cutest lace white dress that I will wear possibly to the VMAs.

Tonight is the night. I am going with Patrick, Corey, and Legend to Olive Garden. Personally, I am full of Chinese food but I will probably settle for soup and bread. I am a bit nervous. Patrick and I really only talk briefly or if I’m also talking to Pete. Legend decided to make the date easier by playing a game where we had to guess things about each other. 

July 6

Legend and Corey are out for the day. Patrick decided to work, which I don’t get but I hope he has fun. I just had the weirdest lunch with Pete and Josh. I was bored and asked if they wanted to hang out. Little did I know, they were also bringing Emma and 3 people I don’t know. One of these people turned out to be a pastor’s son, whicb interested me. I wouldn’t think Pete would be friends with one? 

Also, I’m sorry Josh I’m going to expose you. Somehow the topic of sex came up and Josh just says “one day I was told ‘the bees and the birds can do it, but you can’t do it’. I don’t know what that meant but go off Josh! Also, can we appreciate the outfit I had on today? It was a grey shirt with X-neck and shorts with Vans. The pastor’s son sure was shocked. 

Later that night, I was back with Patrick and Pete. We all talked in the staff office about my new album. I shared one possible new song with them since they were the only ones there. Patrick said he thinks it’ll be the best song on the album. I think he meant that in a cute way but I don’t know. He’s just such a good guy. 

LDR


End file.
